


Zeitraffer

by sensenmann



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Iron Man 1, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensenmann/pseuds/sensenmann
Summary: [IronStrange] Ich wette einige von euch werden mittlerweile „Infinity War“ in den Kinos gesehen haben. Ich war bereits vor dem Film der Meinung, dass Stephen Strange und Tony Stark eine wahnsinnig spannende Chemie haben. In dieser Fanfiktion geht es darum, dass Doktor Strange und Iron Man sich nicht erst im Sanctum Sanctorum über den Weg gelaufen sind, sondern schon viel früher und nicht nur einmal.





	Zeitraffer

Stephen Strange hatte sich schon immer gut Sachverhalte und deren Zusammenhänge merken können. Dies verdankte er vor allem seinem eidetischen Gedächtnis, welches ihm sein Medizinstudium in erheblichem Maße erleichtert hatte. Während seine Kommilitonen Tag und Nacht an ihren Büchern hockten oder Karteikärtchen mit Fachbegriffen auswendig lernten, genügte es dem Dunkelhaarigen vollkommen seinen Professoren während der Vorlesungen aufmerksam zu folgen, um das Wissen auf ewig in seinem Gedächtnis zu verankern und mit seinem bisherigen zu vernetzen.

Auf Grundlage dieses Talentes, wie manche sein fotografisches Gedächtnis fälschlicherweise bezeichneten, war es auch kein Wunder, dass Stephen auch keine Mühe hatte sich Namen und die zugehörigen Gesichter einzuprägen. Allerdings hätte er für den Namen, den sein Chef im Laufe der letzten Viertelstunde exakt achtundzwanzig Mal genannt hatte, gar nicht die Mühe machen müssen auf sein Gedächtnis zurückzugreifen. Heutzutage war es quasi unmöglich nicht zu wissen, wer Tony Stark war.

„Strange, hören Sie mir überhaupt zu?“, wandte sein Chef, ein älterer, bebrillter Mann Mitte fünfzig, sich mit einem leicht säuerlichen Unterton in der Stimme an ihn.

„Natürlich höre ich Ihnen zu, Dr. Klein.“, erwiderte Stephen bemüht höflich. Als Christine, seine Kollegin, ihm erzählt hatte, dass der Leiter des Krankenhauses ihn dringend sprechen wolle, hatte Stephen mit allem Möglichen gerechnet. Einem außergewöhnlichen Fall, vielleicht ein Prominenter, der nicht wollte, dass sein Krankenhausbesuch in die Medien geriet. Eine Beförderung zum Leiter der Neurochirurgie. Aber nie im Leben hätte er mit so einer absurden Bitte gerechnet.

„Sie wollen, dass ich auf die STARK-Spenden-Gala in New York gehe und die Werbetrommel für die Forschung in der Neurochirurgie rühre, die wir in unserem Krankenhaus betreiben.“ 

Stephen Strange liebte es für gewöhnlich auf Spendengalen und Charity-Events zu reden. Schon immer hatte er ein gewisses Geltungsbedürfnis gehabt, hatte das Gefühl seiner Überlegenheit gegenüber dem Großteil seines Publikums genossen, zu sehen wie sie förmlich an seinen Lippen hingen, wenn er redete. Bisher hatte er auch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um seinen Ruf durch solche Veranstaltungen weiter aufzupolieren und im Umkehrschluss den reichen Spendern das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Doch unter diesen Umständen…

Doktor Klein stützte die Ellbogen auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich ab und legte die Hände an das Gesicht, um sich mit den Fingern durch seinen gräulich melierten Rauschebart zu streichen. Eine Angewohnheit, die der ältere Mann gewöhnlich immer dann an den Tag legte, wenn er Sachverhalte gegeneinander abzuwägen versuchte. Stephen war sich deutlich bewusst, dass der andere Mann ihn studierte. 

„Ich merke, dass Sie nicht besonders begeistert von meinem Gesuch sind.“

„Nicht im Geringsten.“ Stephen bemühte sich nicht einmal die Abneigung in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. Eine weitere Eigenschaft von Stephen war, dass er seine Meinung grundsätzlich ungefiltert und ungeschönt zum Ausdruck brachte. Er hielt nichts davon Kritik schön nach dem Cookie-Lemon-Cookie-Prinzip zu verpacken, welches man ihnen im Studium wieder und wieder gepredigt hatte. 

Doktor Klein seufzte, nickte kurz. „Das dachte ich mir bereits.“

Stephen beugte sich in seinem Stuhl ein Stück weiter nach vorne. „Hören Sie. Ich weiß, dass dieses Krankenhaus auf Spenden angewiesen ist, um den hohen Leistungsstand, welchen es nun einmal hat, halten zu können. Das hohe Niveau dieses Krankenhauses war schließlich der Beweggrund, weshalb ich hierhergezogen bin.“, lenkte er ein. Doktor Klein war ein Mensch, der es schätze, wenn man ihm schmeichelte. Selbstzufrieden stellte Stephen fest, dass die Mundwinkel seines vorgesetzten leicht nach oben zuckten. „Mir ist deshalb vollkommen klar, dass solche Spenden-Galen für den Erhalt des Krankenhauses unerlässlich sind. Allerdings sehe ich nicht, wieso gerade ich für die Vertretung unseres Krankenhauses geeignet sein soll.“ 

Doktor Klein faltete die Hände vor seinem Gesicht zusammen und musterte einen Moment lang ihn über die Gläser seiner Brille hinweg, bevor er wieder sprach. „Ihre Kollegin, Doktor Palmer, sieht das ganz genauso.“, entgegnete er, nicht ohne Stephen ein hämisch wirkendes Lächeln zu schenken. „Und, bitte Verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich so direkt bin, ich würde das ganz genauso sehen…“

„Aber?“

„Aber… Es handelt sich nun einmal nicht um irgendeine Spenden-Gala, sondern um die STARK-Gala.“

Neunundzwanzig, zählte Stephen in Gedanken weiter und rollte innerlich mit den Augen. „Ich weiß.“

„Die STARK Industries veranstalten hin und wieder Spendengalen, um ihr Image aufzubessern.“

Stephen nickte. „Ich weiß.“, wiederholte er seine Worte von eben. Es war in seinen Augen ironisch, dass Amerikas größter Waffenproduzent Spenden-Galen für Hilfs- und soziale Projekte gab. Ausgerechnet der Mann, der letzten Endes das Werkzeug für das Militär bereitete, um tausendfachen Mord zu begehen, gab nun eine Spendengala? Diese Ironie gegenüber waren über die Hälfte aller Amerikaner gegenüber jedoch, im übertragenen Sinne, blind. Stephen sah schon die Schlagzeilen der Zeitungen von übermorgen vor seinem geistigen Auge. „STARK Industries spendet MILLIONENBEITRÄGE für die Versorgung von Kranken und Verletzten“. Er schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. Geld hin oder her. Er würde ganz sicher nicht mitspielen und Stark helfen den Ruf seiner Firma aufzupolieren.

„Ich weiß, was Sie von Tony Stark halten, Strange.“

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir. Wenn Sie das wissen, wieso wollen Sie dann, dass ich hingehe?“, fragte er. „Stark ist bekannt für seine exzessive Vorliebe für Frauen.“ Ein weiterer Punkt, wieso Stephen nicht viel von Tony Stark hielt. Er wechselte seine Frauen, wie andere Leute ihre Unterwäsche. Sogar so oft, dass Stephen sich wirklich wunderte, dass es bisher nur zwei Videos von Starks nächtlichen Techtelmechtel gab. „Ich bin mir davon überzeugt, dass Doktor Palmer eine geeignetere Wahl als Vertretung für das Krankenhaus wäre. Sie ist klug, sehr kompetent und mehr als qualifiziert, um die Neurochirurgie des Metro-General Hospitals zu repräsentieren.“ 

Stephen beobachtete, wie sein Chef wieder damit begann sich mit den Händen durch den Bart zu fahren. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Tony Stark kann ein sehr charismatischer und charmanter Mann sein, wenn ihm gerade danach ist. Doktor Palmers Kompetenz und Willenskraft in allen Ehren, ich hege kein Interesse daran, sie am nächsten Tag mit Tony Stark auf dem Cover eines dieser Klatsch und Tratsch Magazine zu finden. Wie wir alle wissen hat sie ja eine gewisse Schwäche für Männer mit einem großen Ego.“ Doktor Klein wackelte bei dieser Bemerkung bedeutend mit den Augenbrauen.

Dieser Seitenhieb war dem Neurochirurgen nicht entgangen. Stephen war auch nicht gerade auf den Kopf gefallen. Natürlich war ihm nur allzu gut bewusst, dass Christine eine Schwäche für ihn hatte. Jedoch hatte er selbst immer nach der Philosophie gelebt, dass man Beziehungen und Arbeit strikt voneinander trennen sollte.  
„Und Sie sind der Auffassung, dass ich eher für diesen Job geeignet bin?“, hakte Stephen missmutig nach. Er ahnte, dass er so leicht nicht mehr aus dieser Nummer herauskommen würde.

„Ich bin der Auffassung, dass Sie kompetent genug sind, um mit einem Ihrer selbstverherrlichenden Vorträge ein ordentliches Budget für unsere Forschungsstudien herauszuschlagen- ohne, dass ich fürchten muss Sie am nächsten Morgen leicht bekleidet auf den Titelseiten von Zeitschriften zu sehen.“, entgegnete der Andere und lehnte sich zurück. „Außerdem sind Sie weiß Gott der einzige, dessen Ego dem von Stark Konkurrenz machen kann. Sie sind nicht auf den Mund gefallen, Strange. Sie sind ein Wadenbeißer. Beharrlich und stur, Sie sagen, was Sie denken und lassen nicht locker. Sie sind genau der richtige Mann für diesen Job.“ 

…

Nur äußerst widerwillig fand Stephen sich schließlich am Abend der besagten Gala vor dem Gebäude ein, in welchem diese stattfinden sollte. Alles Diskutieren mit Doktor Klein hatte am Ende nichts geholfen. Der alte Zausel hatte sich durch keinen seiner Einwände von seinem Vorhaben abbringen lassen, Stephen als Stellvertreter für das Krankenhaus zu verpflichten. Also war diesem nichts anderes übriggeblieben als sich am nächsten Abend in einen seiner teuren italienischen Anzüge zu schmeißen und darauf zu hoffen, dass der Abend schnell und erfolgreich über die Bühne gehen würde.

Doktor Klein hatte ihm nach ihrem Gespräch im Büro das Einladungsschreiben der STARK Industries Firma überreicht, damit Stephen sich ordnungsgemäß als geladener Gast ausweisen konnte. Stephen hatte verächtlich geschnaubt, als er das Schreiben an sich genommen und es überflogen hatte. Es hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass bereits eine Vorauswahl der Gäste getroffen worden war. Man wollte zwecks PR wohl wirklich auf Nummer sicher gehen. 

Als er seine Einladung schließlich einem etwas korpulenteren Mann mit einer Sonnenbrille, gekleidet in einem dunklen Anzug, zeigte und an ihm vorbei durch die Tür in Richtung Eingangshalle schritt, erkannte Stephen, dass neben dem Metro-General Hospital noch zahlreiche andere Krankenhäuser durch einen oder zwei ihrer Oberärzte vertreten wurden. Das ein oder andere Gesicht kannte Stephen aus den Zeiten seines Studiums und seiner Assistenzarztzeit. Die Lust sich mit einem alten Bekannten auszutauschen verspürte Stephen allerdings keineswegs. Letzen Endes waren ja doch alle nur aus dem gleichen Grund hier: Um am Ende des Abends derjenige zu sein, der den Vorstand der STARK Industries am meisten für sich gewinnen konnte.

Von gerade diesen hatte er jedoch noch niemanden ausmachen können. Weder Obadiah Stane, noch Pepper Potts. Auch von Tony Stark selbst war nichts zu sehen, wobei Letzteres ihn nicht einmal großartig überraschte. Stark hatte bei sämtlichen Veranstaltungen immer mit Abwesenheit geglänzt – auch wenn dieser selbst eine Auszeichnung entgegennehmen hätte sollen. 

Stephen hielt sich nicht weiter mit diesem Gedanken auf, sondern ließ seinen Blick weiter durch die Menge schweifen, vorbei an eifrigen Reportern und gestressten Kellnern, welche vorwiegend damit beschäftigt waren Aperitifs und kleine Häppchen an die geladenen Gäste zu verteilen. 

Dem Kellner dankend, nahm Stephen sich eines der elegant geschwungenen Sektgläser und roch flüchtig Schampus, bevor er einen Schluck davon nahm. Herb und fruchtig, schloss es ihm durch den Kopf. Immerhin haben sie sich nicht lumpen lassen. Allem Anschein nach hatte Stark, oder vielmehr dessen Firma, keine Mühen und Kosten gescheit um ordentlich Eindruck bei den Gästen schinden zu können. 

Stephen kannte das Gebäude mit dem kleineren Hörsaal im Inneren bereits von einigen seiner Fortbildungs-Terminen. Große Ähnlichkeit mit dem aus seiner Erinnerung hatte dieses heute Abend jedoch nicht mehr. Von dem Glas in seiner Hand, bis hin zu der Dekoration, Bestuhlung und der Beleuchtung der Eingangshalle – jedes einzelne Stück war für die Dauer des Abends durch ein teures Pendant ausgetauscht worden. Stephen schüttelte über diese Tatsache hin nur verständnislos den Kopf, nippte noch einmal an seinem Glas und bahnte sich dann einen Weg in Richtung Hörsaal, wo in Kürze die Präsentationen beginnen würden.

…

Nach einer kurzen Ansprache von Pepper Potts, der Sekretärin von Tony Stark, sowie Obadiah Stane, in welchem sie den Gästen für ihr zahlreiches Kommen dankten, startete auch schon die lange Reihe an Vorträgen. Wie erwartet hatte jeder Repräsentant eine angemessene Präsentation über die Arbeitsbereiche seines Krankenhauses vorbereitet. 

Stephen hatte sich auf einem etwas abgelegeneren Platz weiter hinten niedergelassen. Die Vorträge von seinen Kollegen waren zwar nicht der ausschlaggebende Grund gewesen, weshalb er heute Abend auf die Gala gegangen war, doch konnte es nicht schaden sich anzuhören, auf welchem Niveau sich die Konkurrenz befand.   
Nach der Begrüßung verschwanden Pepper Potts und Obadiah Stane in der vorletzten Reihe. Da Stephen von seinem Platz aus eine recht gute Sicht auf sie hatte, entging ihm der Blick nicht, welchen die beiden austauschten. Stark hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht auf seiner eigenen Spenden-Gala blicken lassen. Die Tatsache überraschte den Arzt herzlichst wenig, doch die Mimik der Sekretärin sprach Bände.

„Haben Sie etwas von ihm gehört?“, hörte er die Rothaarige dem Älteren zuflüstern, sobald sie sich gesetzt hatten. Hatte sie eben hinter dem Rednerpult noch wie die Ruhe in Person gewirkt, löste sich ihre Professionalität nun in Nichts auf. Der Unterton, der in ihrer Stimme mitschwang, verhieß nichts Gutes.

Stane schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Nein, nichts.“

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Die von der Presse wittern schon die nächste Sensationsschlagzeile, wenn Mister Stark nicht bald hier auftaucht.“, zischte die Frau und fasste sich mit beiden Händen an die Stirn. „Dieser Mann kostet mich noch den letzten Nerv.“

„Dann sind wir ja schon zu zweit.“, entgegnete Stane und zog ein Mobiltelefon aus seiner Westentasche, wohl um den verzweifelten Versuch zu starten Stark noch rechtzeitig zu erreichen.

 

Stephen schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, bemüht darum die beiden fürs Erste auszublenden. Ihm war es schleierhaft wie so ein verantwortungsloser Mann es dennoch schaffte eine der größten Firma in den Vereinigten Staaten zu leiten. 

Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit nun der Ärztin vom Grace-Memorial Krankenhaus zu, die ihren Vortrag damit begann dem Auditorium ein paar Fallbeispiele aus der plastischen Chirurgie, sowie die Kosten und Operationsutensilien vorzustellen, die für so umfangreiche Eingriffe notwendig waren. Stephen selbst hatte kein großes Interesse an diesem Themengebiet, jedoch hatte er großen Respekt vor der Arbeit der Chirurgen in diesem Fachgebiet. 

Erst bei den letzten paar Vorträgen gab Tony Stark sich die Ehre auch einmal persönlich bei seiner eignen Spenden-Gala aufzutauchen. Stephen, der seine eigene Präsentation bewusst für den Schluss angemeldet hatte – wusste er doch, dass das Ende den Zuhörern immer am besten in Erinnerung blieb – spähte nur flüchtig über die Schulter, als die Tür des Hörsaals zur Seite schwang und der Ingenieur mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht eintrat. 

Der Arzt nahm sich einen Augenblick Zeit das Auftreten des anderen Mannes aufzunehmen. Wie immer trug Stark einen teuren, maßgeschneiderten Anzug, nur schien ihn auch die Tatsache, dass es spät am Abend war, nicht davon abzuhalten, eine große Sonnenbrille im Saal zu tragen. Für Stephen lag die Vermutung nahe, dass der Multi-Milliardär diese gerne nutzte um die Folgen dessen exzessiven Alkoholkonsums in der Öffentlichkeit ein wenig zu kaschieren. Vielleicht legte Stark aber auch wieder einmal nur Wert darauf sich deutlich von der Masse abzugrenzen.

Den paar Ärzten, die sich wie Stephen umgedreht hatten, winkte der Ingenieur hastig zu, bedeute ihnen aber mit einer kurzen Geste leise zu sein und schlüpfte in der letzten Reihe auf den Sitz hinter Obadiah Stane und Pepper Potts. 

„Tony, Junge, wo zur Hölle warst du?“, raunte Stane kaum hörbar.

„Nicht hier…?“, entgegnete Stark fröhlich.

„Sie hätten um ein Haar Ihre eigene Gala verpasst! Stellen Sie sich doch einmal vor, was das für eine Presse bedeutet!“, herrschte die Frau ihn ohne zu zögern an.

„Autsch…“, antwortete Stark theatralisch und fasste sich an übertrieben gespielt an die Brust. „Das trifft mich hart. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass Sie sich Sorgen um mich gemacht hätten, Miss Potts, aber Ihnen geht es wieder nur um die Firma.“ 

„Ich sorge mich nur um das, wofür Sie mich bezahlen.“

Genervt rollte Stephen seinerseits mit den Augen. Er bemühte sich das Gezanke hinter ihm für die Dauer der restlichen Vorträge komplett auszublenden und war froh, als er endlich mit seiner Präsentation an die Reihe kam. Diese Freude war allerdings nur von kurzer Dauer. Kaum hatte er mit seinem Vortrag zur Abteilung der Neurochirurgie in seinem Krankenhaus angefangen, schon wurde er durch ein plötzliches Klingeln unerwartet aus seiner Konzentration gerissen. Auf voller Lautstärke hallte der Song „Immigrants“ von „Led Zeppelin“ durch den Saal. 

Verwirrt drehten sich die Zuhörer um, um die Quelle der Musik auszumachen, doch lange suchen mussten sie nicht.

„Oh, das ist meins! Verzeihung!“, meldete sich Stark lauthals zu Wort, der sein Handy aus seiner Hosentasche zog und machte Anstalten dazu den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Doch die Rothaarige war schneller und schnappte sich kurzerhand das Mobiltelefon, um es in Ihrer Tasche zu verstauen.  

„Hey! Das war ein wichtiger Anruf.“, beschwerte sich der Braunhaarige prompt und griff über seinen Sitz, um nun seinerseits an besagte Tasche zu gelangen. 

Amüsiert verfolgte das Publikum die beiden Vorstandsmitglieder bei Ihrer Diskussion. Keiner schien auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie Strange mitten in seinem Vortrag unterbrochen hatten. Im Gegenteil. Der Arzt kam sich gerade in diesem Moment vollkommen überflüssig vor – und das kratzte an seinem Ego.

Genug ist genug, dachte er. Spenden hin oder her. Stark benahm sich wie ein Kind und Strange hatte endgültig genug von dem respektlosen Verhalten des Milliardärs. Wenn die anderen Vortragenden sein Betragend billigend hinnehmen wollten, schön und gut. Aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass er das auch tun musste. 

„Entschuldigen Sie die Unterbrechung, Mister Stark. Aber wenn Sie anscheinend so wenig Interesse haben zu erfahren, wofür Sie Ihr Geld spenden, wozu dann überhaupt die Einladungen?“, unterbrach der Dunkelhaarige seinen Vortrag und blieb, den Blick auf die letzte Reihe gerichtet, mit den Händen hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt, stehen. 

Schlagartig verstummte das Getuschel im Saal und Stephen spürte, wie sich die Blicke wieder auf ihn richteten. Auch Stark selbst wandte den Blick nun nach vorne, zum Rednerpult. Er wirkte angesichts der Ermahnung ein wenig perplex. Sogar so perplex, dass er den Kampf um die Handtasche für einen Moment vollkommen zu vergessen schien. Dessen Sekretärin nutzte jedoch die Gelegenheit, um diese mit einem gezielten Wurf ein paar Sitze weiter weg zu befördern- außerhalb der Reichweite ihres Chefs.

„Und Sie sind?“, wollte der Ingenieur wissen. Er konnte sehen, wie Stark seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase nahm und ihm, wohl zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Doktor Stephen Strange vom Metro-General Hospital. Wenn Sie mir zugehört hätten, dann wüssten Sie das jedoch bereits.“, entgegnete Stephen und lächelte den anderen Mann herausfordernd an. Diesen Seitenhieb hatte er sich beim besten Willen nicht verkneifen können.

„Also gut, Mister Strange, wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte …“

„Doktor.“

Stark musterte ihn perplex und blinzelte. „Bitte?“ 

Auf Stephens Gesicht bildete sich unwillkürlich ein kleines Lächeln. „Es heißt Doktor Strange. Nicht Mister Strange.“, korrigierte er den anderen Mann ruhig. 

Ein unterschwelliges Kichern zog sich angesichts dieses Seitenhiebs durch die Reihen des Auditoriums. Pepper Potts, die auf dem Platz in der Reihe vor Stark saß, sah beschämt zur Seite und fasste sich mit einer Hand an ihr Gesicht, um es abzuschirmen. Allem Anschein nach wäre sie an Ort und Stelle am liebsten in den Boden versunken. Im Gegensatz dazu wirkte Obadiah Stane relativ gelassen. Stephen erinnerte sich daran in einem Artikel gelesen zu haben, dass Stane bereits mit Howard Stark zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Vielleicht war er an dieses Verhalten bereits gewohnt und wirkte diesem gegenüber deswegen vollkommen gleichgültig.

„Doktor Strange, ein merkwürdiger Name für einen Arzt, finden Sie nicht?“ Tony legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn interessiert.

„Dieser Spruch ist nicht so originell, wie Sie vielleicht denken mögen.“, entgegnete Stephen gelassen, hatte er diese Phrase doch schon oft genug gehört und hielt den Blick. 

Stark lächelte daraufhin und nickte. „Also gut, Doktor Strange, fahren Sie bitte fort mit ihrem Vortrag über…“ Die Rothaarige beugte sich zu Tony und flüsterte diesem etwas hinter vorgehaltener zu. „…über neurologische Erkrankungen.“, meinte er schließlich und lehnte sich wieder in seinen Sitz zurück. 

Stephen nickte knapp, jedoch voller Genugtuung, und griff den Faden seines Vortrages wieder an dem Punkt auf, an dem Stark ihn unterbrochen hatte.

…

„Doktor Strange, ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung! Das Verhalten meines Chefs war in keinster Weise angemessen.“, bemühte sich die Rothaarige wenig später um Schadensbegrenzung, nachdem Stephen seinen Vortrag beendet und das Auditorium sich wieder in der Halle vor dem Saal versammelt hatte - zu einer kurzen Pause mit einem üppigen Buffet. 

Strange warf Miss Potts einen kurzen Blick zu, während er seinen USB-Stick aus dem STARK-Laptop, der für die Vorstellung der Präsentationen benutzt wurde, auswerfen ließ. Ihre Körperhaltung und der Ton in ihrer Stimme unterstrichen ihre Worte nur mehr als deutlich. Am liebsten hätte er seinem Ärger über Stark ein wenig Luft gemacht, doch er ahnte, dass sie auch so schon genug mit ihrem Boss zu kämpfen hatte. Er hatte bisher immer gedacht, dass der Arztberuf weithin als stressig galt, doch er wollte sich weiß Gott nicht ausmalen, unter welcher Spannung diese Frau bei dieser Masse an Negativ-Schlagzeilen ihres Vorgesetzten stand. Immer bemüht die Fehltritte ihres Bosses wieder auszumerzen … Diese Frau hatte dafür ganz eindeutig einen großen Respekt verdient. Ob Stark ihre Bemühungen wohl zu schätzen wusste? 

„Sie haben absolut nichts, wofür Sie sich entschuldigen müssten, Miss Potts.“, entgegnete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.

Angesichts seiner Reaktion fiel der Frau wohl ein metaphorischer Stein vom Herzen und sie schenkte ihm ein erleichtertes Lächeln. „Im Anschluss an die Vorträge findet draußen in der Halle noch ein kleines Abendbuffet statt. Der Vorstand von STARK Industries würde gerne die Gelegenheit nutzen …“, begann sie, zuckte jedoch jäh zusammen, als der Mann, den sie eben noch so eifrig zu verteidigen versucht hatte, eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und sie mitten im Satz unterbrach. 

Stephen wirkte im ersten Moment ebenso perplex, wie Pepper. Er hatte Stark nicht kommen hören. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte, den Gastgeber heute Abend überhaupt noch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. 

Grinsend streckte Stark ihm die Hand entgegen. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mein Benehmen. Pepper wird Ihnen bestätigen können, dass ich manchmal ein wenig exzentrisch bin. Lassen Sie uns noch einmal von vorne beginnen?“

Stephen überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er dieses Angebot einfach ablehnen sollte, gab sich dann aber doch einen Ruck und schlug für einen kurzen, festen Händedruck ein. „Mister Stark.“

„Bitte nennen Sie mich Tony. Mister Stark war mein Vater.“, entgegnete der Andere und wandte sich daraufhin an seine Assistentin. „Hey, Pepper. Sieh doch mal nach Obi und lass mich selbst ein paar Worte mit McDreamy hier wechseln, okay?“, sagte er und bedeutete ihr mit einem sanften Schubs in Richtung Tür, sie alleine zu lassen. Pepper schenkte Stark einen Blick, der genauso gut hätte töten können, ließ die beiden Männer dann aber unter sich.

Stephen hob angesichts des nicht originellen Spitznamens zögerlich die Brauen. Flirtete Stark etwa mit ihm?  
Sein Gegenüber wartete bis die Rothaarige aus dem Saal verschwunden war, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Chirurgen zu. „Wie Pepper bereits erwähnt hat, trifft sich der Vorstand meiner Firma im Anschluss noch mit ein paar Repräsentanten zum Essen. Ich hoffe doch Sie leisten uns noch Gesellschaft? Natürlich lade ich Sie ein.“

Strange bedachte den Kleineren mit einem zweifelnden Blick. War das gerade sein Ernst?, schoss es dem ihm durch den Kopf. Erst glänzte Stark auf seiner eigenen Gala durch Abwesenheit, dann bemühte er sich nicht einmal bei den Vorträgen interessiert zu wirken, geschweige denn zuzuhören und nun lud er Stephen ein? Bei allem Respekt für das Gesuch seines Arbeitgebers, aber seine Schuldigkeit für den Abend war bereits getan.

„Das Angebot ist überaus freundlich, aber ich muss es leider ablehnen.“, schlug er Starks Angebot betont höflich aus und klappte den Laptop zu. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich morgen früh für eine Operation eingeplant bin, habe ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass Sie, aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Abwesenheit, augenscheinlich gar kein Interesse an den Vorträgen hatten. Ich sehe also wirklich keinen Sinn dieses Thema beim Essen noch weiter zu vertiefen. Ebenso hege ich die vage Vermutung, dass Sie, oder vielmehr der Vorstand Ihrer Firma, so oder so planen jedem der hier vertretenen Krankenhäuser, einen großzügigen Scheck auszustellen, ganz im Sinne ihrer Publicity.“ 

Mit diesen Worten nahm Stephen den Laptop vom Pult reichte ihm dem Milliardär, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte und seinen Gastgeber unvermittelt stehen ließ. „Also nein, danke. Ich habe kein Interesse mit Ihnen Essen zu gehen.“

…

Am nächsten Morgen war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war das Angebot von Stark auszuschlagen, geschweige denn dem Milliardär vor so vielen Leuten, der Presse eingeschlossen, die Stirn zu bieten. Stephen befürchtete bereits, dass Stark ihn wegen seines Verhaltens ihm gegenüber von der Liste gestrichen hatte, als Doktor Klein ihn einen Tag später überschwänglich in seinem Büro in Empfang nahm, um ihm den überaus großen Scheck zu präsentieren, den das Krankenhaus von STARK Industries erhalten hatte. „Ich wusste doch, dass auf Sie Verlass ist, Strange. Sehen Sie sich einmal den Betrag auf dem Scheck an!“

Stephen begutachtete den Scheck eingehend. So eine hohe Summe hatte er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie auf einem Scheck stehen sehen. Er wollte ihn schon an Doktor Klein zurückgeben, als sein Auge an der zweiten Zeile des Verwendungszweckes hängen blieb. 

Als kleine Wiedergutmachung. P.S. Das Angebot mit dem Essen steht noch ;) – T.S.


End file.
